Lincoln el aceitoso
by eltioRob95
Summary: Qué hubiera pasado si Lincoln estuviera en un ambiente de pura violencia y guerra, aqui veremos a un Lincoln adulto que estuvo en el ejército, pero que es adicto a la violencia y se dedica al asesinato sueldo, humor negro, posible clasificación M, primer fic del 2020.
1. Chapter 1

**Atención, este es un fic creado con el fin de entretener, El Lincoln de esta historia es un Lincoln quien ha vivido violencia, visto violencia, y no viendo otra cosa más en el mundo que violencia, volviéndose un adicto a ella.**

**Además, esta versión adulta de Lincoln es machista, racista y sádico, O sea que tiene humor adulto y negro.**

**NO tiene nada que ver con No Such Luck ,ni Brawl on the family, pero Lincoln se separa de su familia a los 14 años de edad, por un desacuerdo con ellos, desde entonces se enlistó en el ejército para ir a las guerras.**

**Disfruten de esta obra, del mismo autor que te trajo Marginadas y El primo de Ronnie anne.**

* * *

**Lincoln el Aceitoso**

_"Primero estuve en Vietnam, allí pasé por muchos túneles de vegetación, dormí sumergido en aguas podridas, rocié aldeas enteras en vietnam, estuve en camboya, en Etiopía, fusilé negros insurrectos en Sudáfrica, vi morir a cientos de compañeros, toda mi vida me he preparado para el combate, me adiestré como el mejor, me hice experto en el uso de las más diversas armas , a veces trabajaba de Mercenario y cuando volvías, allí estaban los rojos, esperándote, ahora juran ya no ser nuestros enemigos, asco, deberíamos destriparlos!... estuve en Nicaragua, en Irak, en la guerra del golfo, he estado en toda maldita guerra del tercer mundo, puedes cambiar el paisaje, puedes cambiar de jungla, pero siempre, siempre habrá alguien a quien golpear duro"_

-Lincoln? Lincoln despierta-

Las cortinas fueron abiertas revelando la cegadora y molesta luz solar de la mañana.

Lincoln había despertado bostezando, gruñendo por sentir la mañana tan amarga, quien la había despertado era su abuela Mirtle.

Lincoln había decidido venir a quedarse unos días con su abuela, con la condición de que ella no le dijera a su familia que el estaba ahí.

-Vamos Lincoln, hice un buen desayuno, tocino, huevo frito, cereal, jugo de naranja, de piña,tostadas con mantequilla y café, amargo como a ti te gustan-

-¿Qué no hay yogurth abuela?- preguntó el con cierto fastidio.

-Lo siento Lincoln, creo que se me acabó- dijo Mirtle.

-Por cierto, tuve que lavarte tu piloto, estaba cubierto de pólvora, muy impresentable-

-Abuela, espero que no hayas dejado la Magnun 44 en el lavarropas como la otra vez-

Mirtle suspiró, ella sabía la clase de "Trabajo" que tenía su nieto.

-Lincoln, por qué no dejas este sucio trabajo que tienes, y tienes una vida más pacífica, te compras una casa….-

A Lincoln le empiezan a inundar los recuerdos sangrientos, como cuando el mató a hachazos a alguien.

-Conoces a una linda chica, seguro la hallarás…-

Lincoln vió recuerdos de todos los suculentos prostíbulos que el visitó.

-Podrías sentarte tranquilamente en una silla mecedora, tal vez tener un hijo, y la maravilla de verlo crecer…-

Lincoln no respondía, escuchaba y comía su cereal sin mirar a su abuela, al mencionar eso del niño, Lincoln no pudo evitar recordar aquel niño de la calle que el usó de señuelo.

* * *

(Flashback)

_-Señor puede darme diez dólares? necesito comprar libros- pidió un niño de color, al parecer desamparado._

_-¿para qué quieres Libros?- preguntó Lincoln frunciendo el ceño._

_-Para estudiar, no quiero vivir por siempre en la calle-_

_Lincoln rodó los ojos._

_-Tienen respuesta para todo ¿no?-_

_El mercenario de pelo blanco no era tonto, sabía que ese niño mentía y solo quería el dinero para conseguir drogas o tal vez era para que sus amigos compraran drogas._

_-No fomentaré tu vagancia muchacho, pero te daré 30 dólares si haces algo por mi-_

_-¿Qué?- preguntó el niño callejero con curiosidad._

_-Sé que tú y tus amigos destrozan tiendas, tan sólo debes darle una patada a esa puerta-_

_-Bien, prepare sus 30 dólares señor-_

_El niño ingenuamente fue a patear aquella puerta, sin saber que detrás de ella aguardaban sicarios armados, el chico patea la puerta y lo recibe una lluvia de balazos que lo matan a quemarropa, Lincoln miró todo con expresión fría, el se colocó a la izquierda de aquella puerta._

_-Para qué diablos se molesta uno en crear fuentes de trabajo para los pobres-_

_Lincoln le quita el seguro a una granada y la arroja adentro de la puerta, la granada estalla matando a todos los sicarios que estaban dentro, brazos, ojos y otros órganos quedan regados fuera de la puerta abierta._

_-Misión cumplida- dijo el letal peliblanco para sí mismo._

_(Fin del Flashback)_

* * *

-Esa es la forma americana de vivir Lincoln-

Lincoln no se podía imaginar a él mismo con esposa e hijos, mucho menos una vida tranquila, el había renunciado a eso hace mucho tiempo, el fue hecho para estar en los rumbos oscuros que ofrecía la humanidad.

Habiendo desayunado todo, Lincoln decidió prepararse, cargó su arma, guardó unas balas en su bolsillo, se colocó su piloto, estaba listo para salir a trabajar, matar, aunque a él no le importaba matar a quien sea, matar criminales de otros grupos criminales enemigos y que los jefes mafiosos le pagaran por hacerlo , eso era algo que Lincoln consideraba como el mejor trabajo del mundo, aunque no era como estar en el ejército, algo es algo.

Aunque eso no le gustara a Mirtle, y aunque ella no era su abuela biológica, Lincoln la apreciaba mucho.

-Abuela, tú encárgate de la forma americana de vivir y yo me ocupo de la forma americana de morir-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chistes**

En el bar, Lincoln había tenido un reencuentro con un par de conocidos que nunca esperó ver, ya había visto a Liam hace unas semanas, pero no se esperaba a la ex pareja de su hermana Luan, aunque los tres hablaron a gusto de casi muchos temas, Benny empezó a contar muchos chistes y divertidas anécdotas, aunque Liam se rió mucho , con Lincoln no fue así, el siempre se mantenía serio, sin dejar de mirar su cerveza.

-Vaya Lincoln, veo que nada parece causarte gracia- dijo Benny, a lo que Liam defiende.

-Te equivocas Benny, Lincoln no es tan así, Lincoln suele contar unos buenos chistes-

-¿Lincoln? No, no lo creo- dijo Benny excéptico.

-Y te aseguro que Lincoln siempre te sorprende con un final inesperado, te aseguro que te reirás Benny-

-Bien Liam te tomaré la palabra- Benny dirige su mirada al peliblanco.

-Lincoln, cuéntame uno para demostrarlo-

Lincoln se quedó pensativo mientras fumaba una pitada de su cigarrillo.

-Bueno, Aquí va uno, unos jóvenes granjeros de Arkansas están hablando, poco antes de la guerra del golfo…- empieza a contar Lincoln su chiste.

-"Qué bueno sería poder ir al frente" dice uno "Y matar montones de esos podridos iraquíes" "Ah si?" responde el otro "¿Y si ellos te matan a ti?" "A mi?" responde el primero "Pero si nunca les hice nada" –

Dicho eso Lincoln paga su bebida y se retira del bar dejando a Benny confundido y sin saber qué responder, lo que Benny no comprendió es que solo Lincoln entendía su propio concepto de humor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mujeres.**

-Lincoln, por favor…-

Carol ya no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a sollozar, para ella no había mejor hombre que Lincoln, y ella soportó todo de el, sus comentarios machistas, su forma violentamente de ver el mundo, aún así, el pensaba dejarla.

Pero ella no lo soportaría, lo amaba con todo su ser, a pesar de sus grandes defectos.

-Lincoln, yo te di todo lo que tú querías, acepté tu vida, acepté que te acostaras con las demás, con Brownie, con Haiku, con Polly , con Becky! –

Lincoln podía ver como a Carol se le corría el maquillaje en el rostro.

-Y ahora tú me dejas, me dejas, sniff, sniff…-

Carol seguía secándose las lágrimas mientras descansaba su rostro en el pecho fornido del peliblanco, Lincoln decidió que ya era suficiente, Carol tenía razón, ella no se merecía este sufrimiento.

*Bang!* (Disparo)

-Lincoln…Lincoln..- siguió repitiendo la chica Pingrey hasta que cayó muerta al suelo.

Lincoln se quedó inmóvil, ni siquiera guardó el arma la cual seguía expulsando un humo leve por el disparo.

-Oh Loud, eres un maldito blando, nunca has soportado ver llorar a una mujer, supongo que debo "agradecer" a mis hermanas por ese punto débil-


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo**

Lincoln se encontraba bebiendo en su bar favorito, o al menos el que más frecuentaba, entonces un muchacho llega y se sienta al lado de él, la vestimenta de aquel joven era algo peculiar, el peinado desarreglado, y aparentemente oloroso ya que se veían algunas moscas alrededor.

-Oye Cantinero, no sabía que dejaban entrar espantapájaros aquí- preguntó Lincoln con sarcasmo.

-A ti te hablo!- dijo Lincoln empujando a aquel muchacho, llamando su atención.

-No, no, se confunde señor-

-Asi es! me confundo! y todo lo que es confuso para mi es peligroso, asi que márchate de aquí,cosa sucia-

El muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No ,déjeme explicarle señor…- dijo aquel muchacho desarreglado colocando su mano en el brazo de Lincoln, el albino apartó su brazo de forma brusca no queriendo tener ningún tipo de contacto con aquel adefesio.

-Lo que ocurre es que yo me di cuenta de estaba ahogado por la cosificación, nos han hecho creer que escapábamos a la formalidad, con esa ropa tejana, el Jean nos iba redimir a todos los jóvenes, nos iban a personalizar- explicaba aquel muchacho de raro atuendo.

-Entonces vi millones y millones de personas vistiéndose igual, aceptando como borregos todo lo que nos vende la televisión y otros medios de comunicación ¿entiende? Uniformados, todos los jóvenes comprando la misma ropa, comiendo la misma hamburguesa, escuchando el mismo tipo de música, cuando fui consciente de eso me revelé, adopté nuevas músicas, nueva vestimenta, nuevas formas de expresarme , quise diferenciarme de los demás, y lo conseguí y usted lo notó- dijo el muchacho señalando a Lincoln.

El cantinero habló.

-Tienes que admitirlo Lincoln, el chico logró su objetivo, pero noto que no estás muy feliz-

En eso, aquel muchacho empieza a lagrimear.

-Es que ahora… sniff, sniff, estoy muy solo, me siento solo-

-Dale otro vaso de leche al chico, yo invito- dijo Lincoln.

El cantinero asintió. Acto seguido Lincoln saca su arma disimuladamente bajo su piloto y mata al muchacho de un disparo.

El cantinero se sorprende.

-Lincoln! Por qué lo mataste!-

Lincoln siguió bebiendo de su vaso de cerveza.

-No es bueno que un hombre esté solo-

* * *

**Por ahora, esto es todo, solo las personas de cultura sabrán que este Lincoln está basado en un personaje de cómic creado por Roberto Fontanarrosa.**

**El asesino a sueldo, Boogie el aceitoso, seguro que en México también lo conocen algunos ya que sus cómics también se vendían ahí.**

**Este personaje lo conocí en un mes de mayo del año 2010, cuando se celebraba el Bicentenario en mi país, a través de su película animada, tristemente no soy de la época en que salían sus comics, pero compraría uno con gusto.**

**Este Lincoln asesino a sueldo también viene de la inspiración que me dieron otras historias, como Lincoln, el maniaco homicida de HakaiZim, Agente blanco y A LAS ARMAS de Charly888, historias de asesinato de Jaylow317.**

**Aunque Lincoln el aceitoso es bastante inhumano, sádico y frío comparado con esos Lincolns.**

**Un saludo a todos ellos, espero sus reviews y opiniones, más historias cortas de Lincoln el aceitoso en Mayo, este fic aún no estará terminado hasta entonces.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dia de la patria, aquí en el país donde vivo**

* * *

**Un doctor**

-Oiga , tiene dinero para una hamburguesa? - mendigaba un muchacho en una estación subterránea.

-Señor, me da dinero para una hamburguesa?-

Lincoln se encontraba comiendo una hamburguesa, gruñendo.

-será mejor que ni se acerque- se dijo Lincoln para sí mismo.

Su mejor amigo, Clyde quien era oficial de policía, ahora estaba sentado junto a él, a pesar de los años, y de que tomaron caminos separados, ellos aún mantenían su amistad intacta, por respeto al pasado.

-Lincoln, metiste la pata al meterte con esa gente, deberías tomar vacaciones, irte lejos, desaparecer- aconsejaba Clyde.

Lincoln escupe su bebida.

-¡No digas estupideces Clyde! Si van a venir , que vengan, saben donde hallarme, tú me encontraste ¿o no?-

-Oiga, no tiene dinero para una hamburguesa?- preguntó el desamparado quien Lincoln ni siquiera notó que se acercaba.

-Abre tu maldita boca y cierra los ojos- ordenó Lincoln.

El joven feliz creyendo que le daría la hamburguesa hizo lo que Lincoln ordeno, Lincoln le entierra la botella de mostaza en la boca ahogándolo con ella, el callejero comienza toser escupiendo la mostaza y recuperando el aire.

-Ahora desaparece de mi vista antes de que empiece a maltratarte – amenazó Lincoln.

Lincoln se volvió hacia Clyde.

-Puedo aceptar que existan, pero no quiero que me hablen ni que me miren-

-Mira Lincoln, el punto es que todos te están buscando, de hecho arriesgo mi vida con sólo sentarme contigo-

-Ese es tu problema Clyde, piensas en el futuro, yo en cambio, vivo el momento, hago lo que me da la gana cuando me dé la gana-

-Hola , he visto lo que puede hacer y me gusta su estilo y sus músculos, podemos hacer buenos negocios, llámeme- decía un chulo ofreciéndole una tarjeta al peliblanco.

-Hmm muy bien- respondió el peliblanco aceptando su tarjeta.

-No se olvide hehehe- dijo aquel hombre alejándose.

-Creí que no los soportabas- dijo Clyde arqueando una ceja.

-Algunos son inevitables Clyde, que puedo decir, pertenezco a la comunidad racista más grande, la que detesta a los pobres-

De vuelta a su guarida, Lincoln conducía de vuelta , consumiendo de forma imprudente pastillas y alcohol.

Tres sujetos estaban en la entrada de la guarida de Lincoln, uno de ellos cortaba las cadenas que aseguraban la puerta mientras los otros dos sujetos llevaban ametralladoras.

Lincoln observa a unos sujetos entrando a su guarida, el rápidamente prepara su arma.

-Malditas pastillas, el único sentido que tengo intacto es el sentido pésame-

Dentro de la guarida , los tres asesinos en traje y corbata, tenían sus armas con la mirada atenta, el sitio estaba oscuro y debían ser cautelosos, ellos sabían que no estaban cazando a cualquier persona , si no al infame "Lincoln el aceitoso"

Aun con sus cinco sentidos ausentes, Lincoln no dudó en entrar por la otra entrada de su guarida, al menos el lugar estaba a oscuras, sería una buena ventaja para él si no tuviera la visión temporalmente borrosa, el estaba detrás de uno de los sujetos.

Lincoln trataba de apuntar pero veía triple, no sabía cual visión era la correcta, sin percatarte de una herramienta oxidada , el albino cae al suelo causando ruido.

El hombre asustado se voltea y comienza a disparar a quemarropa gritando.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

*disparos*

Para cuando cesó, se dio cuenta de que había disparado y matado a sus propios compañeros.

-Aquí abajo imbéciles- dijo Lincoln.

El sujeto armado miró hacia abajo y Lincoln le da un disparo certero en la frente.

Lincoln se levanta y mira el glorioso baño de sangre que dejó a su alrededor, escuchó un quejido, para su desdicha, todavía quedaba uno vivo, el peliblanco asesino a sueldo se acercó al sujeto quien tenía su mano haciendo presión sobre la herida de bala.

-Un doctor, necesito… un doctor-

-No soy doctor- respondió Lincoln en forma fría.

-Yo DOY trabajo a los doctores, ahora dime quien te envió-

-No voy a ….- escupe sangre.

-…decir nada hasta poder ver un doctor-

-Escucha, hay dos maneras en que podemos hacer esto, pero el resultado va a ser el mismo-

Con su arma, Lincoln comenzó a presionar en la herida de bala, tratando de desgarrar y desangrar más al sujeto provocándole dolor.

-Grrr, está bien, está bien , te lo diré, nos mandó… Calabria, Sony Calabria, ahora quiero ver a un doctor por favor-

Lincoln lo apuntó con su arma.

-No te hará falta-

*Disparo*

-Además… ya habías perdido mucha sangre-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disparos**

Lincoln a veces pasaba el tiempo con su amiga Cristina en su apartamento, y hoy eran uno de esos momentos con ellos, a veces solo charlaban, y otras veces se encamaban, Cristina ya no veía a Lincoln de mala manera, las cosas entre ellos no habían cambiado radicalmente.

Hoy había notado algo extraño en su amigo peliblanco.

-Te noto nervioso Lincoln, te fumaste tres grisines-

-Hmm reserva tu boca para comer Cristina- dijo Lincoln en forma bruzca.

-Te conozco Lincoln, veo humo en tus ojos-

-Tengo ganas de hacerlo Cristina-

-Oh no Lincoln, resiste encanto-

-¡Ya no doy más!- decía Lincoln con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

Cristina rodó los ojos.

-Bien, hazlo ya Lincoln-

En eso, Lincoln rápidamente toma por los hombros a Cristina , la acercó a el, sin esperar la reacción de la pelirroja, sonriendo como nunca lo había visto sonreír.

-Gracias Cristina! Eres un haz de Luz en tinieblas-

Lincoln tomaba su escopeta, Cristina solo lo miró y sonrió.

"El aún es un niño" pensó ella.

Lincoln se acercó a la ventana del edificio con su escopeta y dispara contra las primeras cuatro personas que encuentra a la vista.

-¡Cuatro Cristina, Le dí a cuatro! ¡Anota cielo!-

Cristina anotaba los muertos en una pared.

-Wow, dos más que el Lunes, Lincoln-

-¡Otro y otro ¡- decía Lincoln mientras disparaba.

-Un hippie y un negro, ahora! Vale dos-

ambos escuchan tocar el timbre, Lincoln abre la puerta.

-Soy el encargado del edificio, Los vecinos se están quejando por el ruido-

Lincoln frunció el ceño, lo apuntó con la escopeta asustando al encargado, pero luego desiste.

-sabes qué, mejor no, no lo haré más por hoy-

Lincoln se sienta en el sofá junto a Cristina, ella lo toca su hombro en consuelo.

-Bravo Lincoln, hoy has aprendido que vivimos en una sociedad-


	7. Chapter 7

**Asesino serial.**

Lincoln visitaba a otro de sus amigos, Joe, el cual era otro asesino como él, pero no con la misma mentalidad.

Para cuando Lincoln pidió permiso de ir al baño, el peliblanco asesino a sueldo notó algo extraño.

-Ehm Joe?-

-¿Sí Lincoln?-

-¿Qué ocurre con tu lavabo? Abro el grifo y le sale sangre, sangre que aún está caliente-

Mencionó el sujeto albino mientras tocaba su mano manchada.

-Tienes que abrir el del agua fría Lincoln- dijo el tipo llamado Joe.

Quien a diferencia de Lincoln, no tenía una apariencia intimidadora, solo era un sujeto delgado, cabello rojo, con anteojos, y una cara amigable, parecía una simple buena persona común, parecía.

-Lo tienes conectado a la morgue o qué?-

-No, hay un cadáver en el tanque del agua-explicó Joe.

-Es la última persona a quien le destrocé el cráneo con una pala Lineman, el había venido por el aviso de marimonias, yo NO vendo mis flores-

-¿Entonces por qué publicas el aviso?- preguntó Lincoln curioso.

-Si no lo hago así, no viene nadie, este es el número 40 que me despacho, al penúltimo lo asfixié con una bolsa de polietileno, era un envase de salchichas-

Lincoln desvió la mirada con disgusto.

-Oh Joe, no me hables de comida a esta hora-

-Hace poco, al enterrar a una vieja en el cantero de las petunias me encontré un hormiguero, lo haré volar con esto si me ayudas Lincoln- dijo Joe mostrando un detonador de dinamita.

-Supongo que habrás hecho mucho dinero con todos esos trabajos Joe-

-¿Dinero? Por favor Lincoln, es sólo un hobby, un pasatiempo-

Joe va a colocar la dinamita en el jardín donde se encontraba el hormiguero.

-Espera que te avise Lincoln!-

Lincoln sólo activa el detonador causando la explosión matando a Joe.

*BOOOOOOM!*

-Aaaaaagh!-

-¿¡Pasatiempo!? Estos románticos son los que arruinan el mercado, pasatiempo…bah!-


	8. Chapter 8

**Los niños de hoy**

Lincoln se encontraba sentando en el parque, mirando su arma de frente, llamando la atención de un niño, este se le acerca.

-¿Me lo prestas?- preguntó el niño.

Lincoln lo meditó un momento.

-Con la condición de que no te lo pongas en la boca-

-Hecho!-

El niño miró el arma de Lincoln durante un momento.

-Un celta 44, cañón estriado, Un arma belga de precisión-

Lincoln, lejos de sorprenderse de que el infante supiera de armas, se quedó pensativo.

"Debería matarlo ahora que es pequeño, por que dentro de tres años me mataría él"

El niño le entrega el arma a Lincoln.

-¿Sabe? En el día de gracias mi papá me regaló una escopeta ITAKA recortada por que el departamento era chico-

-¿y a quien odias más?- preguntó Lincoln.

-¿A tu papá o a tu mamá?-

-A los dos por igual- respondió el infante.

-Para que ninguno se sienta disminuido, eso me dijo mi psicólogo-

"La información de los niños de hoy me asusta, supongo que no son felices como en mi época que quemábamos gatos con Napalm, éramos simples"

-Lo que tú olvidas pequeño renacuajo, es que tu padre luchó en Corea, Laos o Camboya para que tú puedas tener una Itaka-

Lincoln guardó su arma bajo su piloto.

-Ahora lárgate de aquí, vete-

-¿No tiene un sobre de Marihuana?-

Ahora, con una expresión de disgusto, Lincoln le da una fuerte patada al niño mandándolo a volar unos metros.

-¡Eso sí que no lo haré nunca! Regalar drogas ¡aprendan el valor del dinero mocosos! Si me la compran, tendrán toda la que quieran-

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por el momento, Lincoln el aceitoso, basado en el personaje icónico de Fontanarrosa.**

**espero que hayan disfrutado, son cuatro capítulos nuevos.**

**próximamente vendrá capítulos más.**

**por el dia de la patria en el país donde vivo, hoy 25 de Mayo, parece mentira, estaba en otro país cuando llegó el bicentenario argentino, hoy, diez años después, ahora estoy entre cuatro paredes por la pandemia, increíble, saludos a todos.**


End file.
